Dear Authors,
by Crying Without A Single Tear
Summary: This is the Vocaloids and UTAUs complaining, answering questions, praising certian stories, responding or just plain talking in the form of letters to us, the authors of this wonderful site. So drop a question for a Vocaloid or UTAU in the review box, maybe the next chapter will be your question answered. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Luka Megurine

**Hello my beautiful readers~ This is a little something that I saw while reading other fanfics, now I do not know if there is already one of these about Vocaloids, but if there is and you think that I stole it, then I'm am very sorry to say that you are wrong. So anywho, this is the Vocaloids answering questions or responding to fanfictions. The first few will be about them responding until I get questions asking the Vocaloids things. Hope it makes you laugh~**

**(P.S I am a LuKaito shipper, but for the sake of this, I will somewhat ship LuGakupo. ((Is that how you spell it? XD)) )**

**Standard Disclaimer**

xY0o0Yx

Dear Authors,

I really do not understand why Miku and I have so many stories about us…as…a…COUPLE! It makes no sense! Just because we preformed Magnet and Worlds End Dancehall does NOT mean that we are together! In fact, I know that Miku is in a very strong relationship with Mikuo. They are so adorable together! So, I don't care if you keep writing about us like…that, just wanted to clear it up. I am more of a mother, or onee-chan to her. So in all, if you want to know if we are together, the answer is no. Not. At. All. In fact, Gakupo confessed yesterday, so I will update on that soon.

Love,

Luka Megurine


	2. Chapter 2: Rin Kagamine

**Because I am feeling nice, TWO letters up in ONE day~! And I decided something, I will post one-two letters a day since they are so short.**

**Standard Disclaimer**

Dear Authors,

YAOI! YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI _**YAOI**_! I love you guys so much! I was on here one day when I saw a story of Kaito-nii and Len-kun, and it was AWESOME! Lenny-kun was totally the uke and Kaito-nii the seme, totally. And I just want to thank all the yaoi writers out there for writing them. I even heard a song…it's called 'Shotarella' I heard the English AND Japanese version, and I'm sorry Kaito-nii and Lenny-kun, but it gave me a nosebleed… And also to clear things up Master says that Lenny-kun and I are mirror images, whatever THAT means, and then he gave me an orange smoothie! So I guess that we aren't brother and sister…? ANYWAYS! Thank you yaoi authors, keep on writing your amazing stories!

Love,

Rin Kagamine :)


	3. Chapter 3: Miku Hatsune

**Feel free to drop a review asking one of the Vocaloids a question…**_**please~?**_

**Standard Disclaimers**

Dear Authors,

HI! Miku here! I'd like to tell you guys that…I LOVE LEEKS! :D I also love Mikuo! So…yeah… OH! I saw a video called 'Kids React To: Vocaloids' and for your information, I AM REAL! Jerks… And master forced me to sing 'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance'! I would never do that Kaito-nii or Luka-san! Well…NO! NEVER! And whoever decided that I am a spoiled brat is wrong! I just know how to ask for things. I also saw a BUNCH of 'cosplay' videos, and you guys are awesome! I love the way my hair looks on all of you~ So fashionable~ And Rin showed me 'Shotarella'…silly girl, I have that song memorized. My favorite anime is 'Junjou Romantica'! IA also loves that show. Wait she is telling me to take it back, something about "secret yaoi fangirl". Whatever.

Love,

(The Awesome) Miku Hatsune :3


	4. Chapter 4: The Kagamines

**Remember these letters are just somewhat reactions I think that the Vocaloids would have to certain things. So please just keep that in mind. :) **

**Standard Disclaimers**

Dear Authors,

Why are there so many KaitoXLen stories?! I'm NOT gay! I mean, yeah Kaito-nii is pretty hot-I mean _attractive, _but that doesn't mean anything! And in those stories, why am I always the uke?! I am manly! I AM NOT A SHOTA! Whoever came up with that is going to die! I mean I don't have abs yet, but I'm working on them, they're gonna show up sooner or later…right?

-Len Kagamine

X0o0X

Dear LunaLapis,

Well, I like to get paired up with Lenny-kun…and also…hmmm…Miku's twin, Mikuo-kun. But Lenny-kun gets really mad whenever he catches me reading a MikuoXRin(me!) fanfic. It's really funny, he goes to Miku and Mikuo's room and starts yelling at Mikuo-kun that I'm his and then Mikuo-kun mentioned that he gets paired up with Miku-chan a lot, and Gumi-chan too. Then he leaves their room and goes to eat a bunch of bananas. Hope that answered your question!

Love,

Rin Kagamine :)


	5. Chapter 5: Teto Kasane

**Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah.**

Hello my sexies~ Teto here, you know you missed me and my awesome sexiness. I just wanted to say that bread is the best thing on planet friggin Earth. 'Nuff said. Miku is yelling at me to let her use the computer so she can watch 'Shotarella' live action…AGAIN. Eh, screw her, there are plenty of other computers…this is just the only one Rin-chan hasn't accidently crushed with her Roda Rolla. Oh well~ Kufufufufufufufu!

The Sexy, Awesome, Goddess,

Teto Kasane (BOW DOWN :D)


	6. Chapter 6: The Kagamines 2

Dear Kagaminelover657,

Yes. She does. ALL. THE. FREAKING. TIME. That's why I die so much in songs and PVs. It hurts a lot Kagaminelover657…but I love Rinny-chan so I forgive her. Sometimes though, I think she gets jealous of Luka-nee and Meiko-nee because of their boobs- **[LEN KAGAMINE! YOU DO NOT USE THE WORD 'BOOBS', ESPECIALLY WHEN TALKING ABOUT LUKA AND I!]** Sorry, Meiko-nee got mad at me. But its also my fault too…I tease Rinny-chan sometimes because of it, since she has no boo- **[LEN!** **I SWEAR ON MY SAKE IF YOU SAY IT, I WILL THROW AWAY ALL THE BANANAS **_**RIGHT FRIGGIN NOW!**_**]** Got to go, gotta save my babies!

-Len Kagamine

X0o0X

Dear Kagaminelover657,

I like Miku-chan like a sister! But she does get annoying sometimes. Like the time she went all health-nut on us, she made us eat nothing but leeks for a whole week! I have NO IDEA where she got the leek juice… I mean, Mikuo-kun was happy, but he LOVES leeks just as much as Miku-chan. And also the time when she started claiming that she was the best Vocaloid, but Meiko-nee knocked her back to reality as quickly as Miku-chan sung in 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'. So, yeah, I do like Miku, she is really nice! (She also supplies EVERYONES yaoi!)

Love,

Rin Kagamine :-* :)


	7. Chapter 7: Piko Utatane

**DISCLAIMER! And remember people, this is for having fun and stuff, and it is also based on my own personal likes and dislikes, so ****PLEASE**** do NOT flame! I know what the rules are… I hope I can get back to posting somewhat everyday because of school and whatnot. Guys, I hate to be serious, so once again ****PLEASE**** do NOT put me in a situation where I have to be. :)**

Dear gakupoizowned,

Well…your name states that you like Gakupo-nii best…so I'm sorry…I can't love you, it would be fake on both parts and I think you would not like that, right? And I love someone else anyways, sorry. But we can still be friends, right?

Sincerely,

Piko Utatane


	8. Chapter 8: Various!

**Disclaimer~!**

Dear Lalaland,

Whyyyyyyy?! OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'LL GIVE ALL YOU FANGIRLS WHAT YOU WANT! *grabs Kaito and kisses him passionately* HA! THAT WILL SHOW YOU!

-Len Kagamine

Dear LenKxIA,

I love all my family…even Miku. **[SHUT UP MIKU! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW THAT I LIKE JUNJO ROMANTICA! ****GO AWAY! ****I AM TRYING TO WRITE!] **Anyways, I love them all and I don't really mind being paired with Len…it's just…I think he's gay…

Love,

IA

Dear Kaiki,

That is a REALLY good question! I guess I would take Rin…and SeeU and…hmmm…Gakupo! Yeah that would be good… OH! And of course Len. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Kaito!


	9. Chapter 9: Variousagain

**Hello lovelies~! Sorry I was gone for so long… But now I'm back! P.S Ashe, I was seriously ready to go all ghetto Mexican on you, and I will get revenge. I will. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Disclaimer**

Dear TunaAisu and Tren0032,

I guess Kaito is pretty attractive… And I find no harm in getting married. **[Gakupo, shut up and let me write to my fans. *WHACK*]** Sorry, had to hit something with a heavy object. But anyways, I can see Kaito and I having a future together.

-Love, Luka Megurine

Dear Ashe…or Forever A Haunting Nightmare,

I'm not sure okay?! Don't ask me such pressuring questions! But if I had to choose… YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF TOUCHING HER! Rui is mine and mine forever** [Rei…you have feelings for me?] **SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! **[Rui…um…I'm singing a new rap…and it has those lyrics…?] **Got to go…have to explain things to Rui.

-(ANGRILY) Rei Kagene


	10. Chapter 10: Oliver

Dear ElectroMoon,  
Y-you consider me hot? And cute? Well...I do think my new eyelashes help my appearance though... But either is totally is fine! I love you honey, thank you! Hey do you think if I send you my address you can send eyelashes to me? Fake of course!  
Love, Oliver


	11. Chapter 11: SeeU sees something

SeeU got ready to write to the authors of that site...what was it called? FanService? No... FanPorn? No... FanFiction! That was what it was called! Well anyways, as she poised her delicate fingers over the keyboard and thought of who to write to, Kaito to and Len walked out of a closet, their clothes messed up in a suggestive manner. SeeU stared at them, too shocked to say anything, Kaito to and Len just stared back. She thought she had seen it all when IA walked in, giggling. She skipped into the closet and came out with a video camera, smiling evilly at the two boys.

Well, at least she had something to write about now...


	12. Chapter 12: VY2 Yuma and Meiko

**Soooooo…I started off listening to the piano version of Servant of Evil for inspiration…then went to cup stacking…then dubstep on iPhone…then to flute covers of Vocaloid songs…then to a shounen-ai anime…then back to dubstep…only then did I realize the whole reason I was on my laptop was to write this…and that two hours had passed…**

**(Side note: Yuma's [VY2] voice is so dang smexy!)**

**(Corner Note: I also realized that this is a somewhat fanservice fic…OH WELL.)**

**Disclaimer!**

**X**0**o**0**X**

Dear Moonbow,

(Sexy Voice) Do you want me to be with him? I'll do whatever you want me to- **[YUMA I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY YOU BETTER NOT GET ME IN A SITUATION WHERE I HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!] [Kaito, calm your di-] *SMACK* **Kaito just hit me! Moonbow…saaaaaave me…please? I'll let you hold my samurai sword~

-Love, VY2 Yuma

**X**0**o**0**X**

Dear Nintendofg4life,

***blush* **What kind of friggin question is that?! …well…Master says I HAVE to answer…so I guess Ice-Cream-Bastard. Not Len because I'm not a shota-con like sooome people…

–cough-allthepeopleonthissite-cough-

And not Gakupo, 'cause seriously, I hate the smell of eggplants. Now give me sake.

-Meiko


	13. Chapter 13: Matryoshka

**I am listening to Zebra and Hashiyan's version of the song Matryoshka (originally sung by Miku and Gumi) and it inspired this letter. Oh, and check their version out! …Now I'm listening to at least 200(+) people sing it at the same time. WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT! I DON'T NEED SINGING SKILLS! …OR A SOCIAL LIFE! (And if any of you readers are in said chorus, if I offend you, that is not the intention, this is for entertainment purposes. But if you are, and want me to take this chapter down, just PM me or drop a review telling me to do so, I will. :) ) Now listening to boy's version of Magnet… YESSSSSSSSSSSS~ xD**

**Disclaimer~**

Dear Fangirls and Boys,

We understand that you like our music.

But, please stop hiding in our bushes/shrubs/trees/any plant life you can find, we get scared when a person pops up to whisper to us in our sleep "_Give us your singing skills…_"

So, in all, please stop scaring the crap out of us while we sleep.

Sincerely,

NicoNicoChorus

Dear Readers,

Isn't it lovely when life never goes right?!

**[SH*T! WHO LET THOSE OUT?!]**

Oh, got to go, we'll rendezvous later~

Love (HaTe!),

The Matryoshka VoCaLoiDs~!


	14. Chapter 14: No Idea Anymore

**SORRY FOR BEING GONE MY COMPUTER WAS BEING A JERK! Hope these brighten up your day!**

**Disclaimer~!**

Dear TunaAisu,

HOW WOULD YOU REACT TO KAITO BEING NAKED ON _YOUR_ BED?! HUH?!

…

…

Wait…probably, "Asdfghjkl;…"

…

Right?

Sincerely,

Luka Megurine

**-o-**

Dear Catatonic Inspiration,

Why?

Why would you…?

And who says Rin and I are together?

Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't.

But…I guess I'll consider taking a nap with you, if you want to sleep so badly.

Sincerely,

Len Kagamine


End file.
